


The One With the Star Wars Roleplay

by That_Would_Be_Enough



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Would_Be_Enough/pseuds/That_Would_Be_Enough
Summary: This is for one_golden_sun and takes place in her verse. If you haven't read her stuff, please do.This takes place after the Halloween party, with Lafayette dressed as Han Solo and Alex dressed in the infamous slave Leia outfit.Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [one_golden_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/gifts).



Alex and Lafayette returned to their apartment after a cab ride filled with loaded silence. Once they were inside with the door secured behind them, Lafayette turned to Alex, a frown on his face. “I don’t like leaving him there by himself. Maybe you should have stayed with him.”

“Laf,” he began, not exactly sure what to say. He wasn’t sure what to make of John’s constantly changing feelings or how to respond to it. If he couldn’t make up his own mind, how was Alex supposed to know what to do? “I need to be here, okay? He’ll be fine. He was already asleep when we left.”

“I still think-” 

“Just drop it, okay?” He loved John. Wanted him there with them more than anything, but he couldn’t spend another night worrying about his mood swings. “I just want a distraction right now.” Alex paused, looked up at him with big brown eyes, “Can you do that for me, General Solo?”

“Would Han have technically been a general at this point though?” Alex shot him a look and Laf bit his tongue. “Right, never mind, not the time. Meet me in the bedroom?” 

Alex gave him a few minutes’ head start. He clenched, tightening around the plug in his ass, reminding himself of how full he was. He made a small noise of pleasure before checking his appearance in the bathroom mirror. His eyeliner was just a bit smudged, but overall the look had held up. He grabbed the eyeliner pencil and fixed what he could before heading towards the bedroom. Lafayette was waiting right by the door for him. He scooped him up into a hug and moved the two of them towards the bed. He hadn’t had time to set up a scene for them, but the look he gave him, along with the alcohol still buzzing through him, was enough to pique Alex’s interest. “I missed you, Princess” Lafayette said gazing down at him. 

“You think you missed me? I’m the one that was waiting for a year, trying to get to you. You’re welcome for saving your ass by the way.”

“Maybe I should thank you properly,” he said with a smirk. He pulled Alex closer into a kiss, pushed his tongue into his mouth and slid his hand lower along his body, brushing over the gold belt. He moved his other hand to the fabric on the back of Alex’s costume and pushed gently, working the plug in a little further, smiling as Alex moaned into the kiss. He pulled back a little, and Alex pushed him onto the bed, straddling him. 

“Please Han, I’ve been waiting for so long.” He looked down at Lafayette, big brown eyes looking larger than usual with mascara and shimmering eyeliner. Lafayette practically growled as he tugged on the chain connected to Alex’s collar, pulling him into another kiss. As Lafayette began to kiss and suck along his neck, he moved his hands down again, pushing the fabric at the front of his costume aside. He glanced down as he felt the lace. 

“I’m not sure Leia was wearing that under her outfit,” he teased, rubbing Alex over the thong. 

“Didn’t think you would mind too much,” he shot back, trying to sound playful. He let out a gasp of pleasure as Lafayette moved his thumb to his tip, sliding it back and forth. His erection was straining against the lace, his pre beginning to make a wet spot near the top. “Please Han,” he said, trying to get back into character. “I need you.”

“I know.” Lafayette moved his hand under the fabric to Alex’s ass, teasing him with the plug again. Alex groaned, bucking forward. He heard a light laugh, and was going to glare at his boyfriend, but then he was pulling the plug out. He let out an embarrassingly loud moan as three fingers replaced the plug and began moving inside him, stretching him. 

“Don’t need your fingers. Need your cock.” He reached forward, grabbing at the bulge that was still tucked away inside Lafayette’s costume. 

“That doesn’t seem very princess-like.”

“You clearly haven’t met many princesses.” He went to undo Lafayette’s pants, pulling them down to reveal his dick. He leaned forward to lick up his shaft, taking his head into his mouth for a brief moment, humming with pleasure as Lafayette let out a small moan. “We love cock.” Alex lifted his head, smiling at him with a mischievous look in his eyes. 

“Well, you better come get it then.” Lafayette slowly pulled his fingers out, eliciting another gasp from Alex. He whined at the loss, but crawled further up his boyfriend, lifting himself to his knees so he was hovering above Lafayette, his hole lined up with his dick. He made eye contact as he slowly lowered himself, letting out a loud moan and throwing his head back as he sank all the way down. He adjusted for a minute, enjoying the feeling of being so full. “You’re so tight, Leia,” Lafayette praised, thrusting slightly up into him. 

Alex breathed out, gasping at the movement. “Fuck,” he whined and started to move. As he pushed himself up and down, he let out a series of moans and curses, spurring Lafayette on to thrust up into him. “I’ve been waiting so long for you. Waiting to feel this cock inside of me, pounding me. It feels so good. So fucking good. Never make me wait this long again.” 

Lafayette picked up his pace, stealing some of the control away from Alex as he grabbed his hips, lacing his fingers into the gold bands, and really plowed into him. Alex was crying out at this point, unable to silence himself. “Fuck. Please touch me. Please. Need you to touch my cock.” Lafayette indulged his boyfriend, bringing one hand to his front to pull his thong down, releasing his dripping dick from its restraint. He began to stroke him, matching his thrusts. Alex knew he wouldn’t be able to hold his orgasm back for much longer. He let out a gasp of pleasure as Lafayette began to push up into him harder, losing control, close to his own release. “Please. Want to feel you come inside me. Want to feel your dick fill me up.” With that, Lafayette was coming hard, allowing Alex to take over fucking him. He aimed for his prostate with each drop of his hips and was soon coming into Lafayette’s hand, spilling over his boyfriend’s abs and chest. Both of them were panting as Alex slowly pulled off and dropped next to Lafayette on the bed. 

Lafayette turned his head to smile at Alex, running the fabric of his costume through his fingers. “That’s a good look on you. You should wear little strips of fabric more often.”

“I’m sure we can find some other… occasion for an outfit like that.”


End file.
